The Windmills
There are four known windmills on Sodor: one on Thomas' Branch Line, one on the Loop Line, one near Killaban and Toby's Windmill on Toby's Branch Line. Each of the four windmills grinds wheat grown on Sodor into flour for use in making bread for the residents of nearby villages. Post Windmill Model Series= Post Windmill The Post Windmill is located on Thomas' Branch Line, located between Crowe's Farm Crossing and Dryaw station. A railway line runs past this windmill and the marshes beside it. Thomas is most often shown passing by this windmill with Annie and Clarabel, however Toby has also been seen passing it. This windmill appeared frequently throughout the first to seventh seasons and was featured at the start of the opening credits throughout this time, but has not been seen since the start of the eighth season, when the Tower Mill replaced it in the opening credits. The Classic Windmill model has also been seen in three other locations on one-off occasions: on the main line between Lower Tidmouth and Knapford in Time for Trouble, immediately adjacent to Thomas' Branch Line before Crowe's Farm Crossing in Ghost Train and near Ulfstead in Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure. Trivia * A scene from the first season episode, Thomas and Bertie, featuring the Classic Windmill, was used in the opening credits for the first five seasons and the seventh season. A deleted scene from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure also featuring the Classic Windmill was used for the sixth season instead. * In early drafts of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Thomas was meant to pass this windmill, but this was later changed to the Tower Mill for unknown reasons. * This Windmill is similar to Brill windmill in Brill, Buckinghamshire. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Tomix * Lionel Trains (discontinued) * Mini Mini Plarail (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Waku Waku (discontinued) Tower Windmill CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Tower Windmill The Tower Windmill was located on the Loop Line between Elsbridge and Elizabeth's Shed. Between the fifth and sixth seasons, its original sails - more similar to those of the Post Mill - were replaced by the set which it carries today. The Tower Mill has appeared in the opening credits from the eighth to the eighteenth season. Due to possible time constraints, starting with Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, the Tower Mill has seemingly replaced the Classic Windmill on Thomas' Branch Line for the time being. The Tower Mill also once appeared in an unknown location in Stepney Gets Lost. Trivia * The track layout changed in the seventh and eighth season. * The bridge next to the windmill was removed in the eighth season. * The model of the Tower Mill is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * The ruined Tower Mill was originally going to appear in the aftermath of the storm in the 2005 special, Calling All Engines! but it was changed to the Sodor Suspension Bridge. * The model of the Tower Mill is frequently used in promotional photos. * This Windmill is similar to Stembridge Tower Mill in High Ham. Merchandise * Plarail * Hornby (retired) * Bachmann * Lionel Trains Sodor Grain Windmill Model Series= Sodor Grain Windmill This windmill is located between Killaban and Cabalnoo. Mr. Conductor landed on some sacks lying near the windmill after an encounter with Diesel 10 and it was here that he found a subliminal message about Lady and met up with Junior and Lily. Junior, seeing the windmill as a joyride, decided to ride on the sails on the windmill, but unfortunately this resulted in him being flung up several feet in the air when the wind got too strong and ended up being thrown onto Diesel 10's roof. This windmill only appeared in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Merchandise * Thomas Town (discontinued) Toby's Windmill Model Series= Toby's Windmill This windmill is located near the junction for Tidmouth Bay and the Old Mine on Toby's Branch Line and has only been seen in the seventh season episode of the same name. The windmill was once struck by lightning during a fierce storm and was in jeopardy of closing down. After Toby found an old tree that had collapsed during a storm, the wood from the tree was used to rebuild the windmill and it has been in business ever since. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Motorized Railway pl:Wiatrak Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:The Main Line Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:The Loop Line Category:Magic Railroad Category:The Main Line Loop